


From beyond your stars (I came)

by RivaliCaos



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien!Delinquents, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Human!Grounders, Superpowered Aliens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivaliCaos/pseuds/RivaliCaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke comes from a planet far away on another galaxy that's dying. Actually, dead already. Her people's leaders however found another planet uninhabited and with an environment friendly to her species and send the remaining people there.</p><p>The only problem is that Clarke's ship gets knocked out of course and she and a bunch of other aliens end up in Earth with no way of going back to their families or communicate with their species.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "So... This planet... It has a name?"

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what I'm doing. First long fic I will write only in English and first long fic I post on AO3. First fic of The 100 I ever written... I like to make things for the first time, I get nervous and so realize I'm alive.  
> Ok let's explain somethings before I start this:  
> \- All Arkers are Aliens (at least so far)  
> \- All Grounders (Mountain Man included) are humans.  
> \- So far I only picked nine of the Delinquents to be characters here so it's more logical and easier to make they stay hidden (after all 100 of them walking around would be hard to explain)  
> \- Although in Earth the Delinquents will have the same name as in the series, their original 'alien name' will have differences. As I'm not comfortable with Clarke's 'alien name' hers will not be said until later on (But their 'alien names' and 'human names' are quite similar so not really that of change)  
> \- I'm not sure in all of the Grounders surnames. Except for Lexa, because it seems Lexa non apocalyptical surname has already been decided as Woods, so I left that way (And cause I like it u-u ).  
> \- I prefired to put most of the characters as high school students and God's know why.  
> \- As the way we measure time and space are particular to Human race I tried to avoid use 'seconds, feet, meters, hours, light-years, etc' until everyone was in Earth and/or familiar with the Earth measure system.  
> \- As they came from a diferent world their 'year' (Time takes to their planet to rotate around their sun) is longer them ours, for that and other things they live longer and despite appearing teenagers a few of them are hundred of human years older. I'll try to explain more/better later on.  
>   
> I'm not sure what else... But that's it for now.

Red.

Everything was red. And loud. So loud.

And it took her a few breaths to realize she was awake.

The door was open and air filled her lungs as she took a step into the metal hallway sirens going loud on her ears. There was a voice saying something over the sirens but her mind was clouded with sleep. Tripping on her own feet she walked on the hallway other sleeping pods with people filled the walls for much of her path down the corridor.

As the fog from the sleep cleared in her mind she started to notice how dangerous this situation could be. The ship could have being hit by an asteroid. Or the radar could have spotted hostile ships getting close. Or simple a defect that was not seeing during the last check-up before launch.

 _'Great. I got to survive a war to die in space for some mechanical problem'_ She thought bitterly as she got in the control room of the spaceship.

“Ma'am!” The voice was barely muffed by the sirens and she groaned as walked to the controls and shut off the alarm.

“What happened?” She asked searching for the other crew member her eyes quickly recognize the woman in front of her. Rav'yn.

“The ship got pulled for some gravitational field. I managed to put as away just a few moments ago.” Rav'yn said looking distressed in her stance. Even as she stood in her military salute her eyes roamed nervously on the controls and screens. “I believe we got out of our original course.” She completed not restraining her grimace.

With a move of her hand Rav'yn relaxed her shoulders and posture and got back to work on the controls.

“Can we go back to the original course?” Her voice was husky and hurt her throat as it rolled out of her lips. How long have she being in induced sleep? Didn't matter. Her eyes followed Rav'yn every move and she was soon noticing how deep the problem was. She might not have being trained to be a pilot but she was stupid and she did have a basic knowledge on the area.

As she did the calculations in her mind she discovered the answer before the pilot had the chance.

“No.”

“There was damage to any of our systems?” As the subordinated shook her head she continued: “We don't have much fuel but enough in our systems to keep everyone well and alive for one or two galaxies. Trace route to a planet with friendly environment and when you do send coordinates to Main Ship.”

“Will do ma'am.” The pilot said before go back to the controls with a concentrated expression.

Even through she wish to correct the pilot and make her stop to treat her so formally she has work to be done so she turn on her heels and walk to other controls going over three mental simulations before decide. As she presses the confirmation of her decision the fifth mental simulations is half way the end and so far none of them have been that good.

She speaks informs the recently woken up crew members over the control room and soon the sound of their steps approaching echoes in the now silent ship. The first one she recognizes is Be'amy and his sister. She may not remember the girls name but her presence is unsettling and the look in Be'amy when he notices her glare is even more.

As she explains the reason to waking them up their faces get named. Feinn Coll'n, an activist against the Rebellion. J'pear Jerd'n, a man that got some sort of reward for killing two leaders of the Rebellion. M'unt Gar'in, a tech expert that was designate to this ship for his expertise on the model of spaceship and knowledge on their home planet's flora. J'n Murf'y, a bounty hunter that was chosen as second in command of security of the ship. And Nat'n Mi'er, the son of army leader and one of the Generals she had served with.

A few of them were there most out of not being anyone left to made their works when the crews are selected then out of merit. As she finished her explanation they started talking between themselves for a bit before turning to her with expectation. She explained her plan then.

They would prepare to survive on the planet they're gonna land but first they would check everything twice and make backup of their data work in making sure they could survive the journey. As she was about to walk through how they would talk and prepare the passengers under their protection when Rav'yn called for her.

“What's it?”

“I think I got a destination.”

“Trace route then.” She suspected something was wrong right before the words left her mouth. If the brunette haven't set route right there something was wrong.

“There's only one problem.” As she quirked her eyebrow the pilot and engineer pointed at one of their screens. “There is intelligent life form...”

“Then trace route to another planet.”

“That's the thing. With the low fuel and course we are heading thanks to the gravitational pull from before the others destinations are not planets where we can survive for much time.” Biting her tongue she thought it through one time. Twice. She took a deep breath as she concluded what to do.

“Trace route and set coordinates to Main Ship. Get information on this intelligent species and prepare so we can make our time there the less noticeable possible.” The pilot nodded and turned back to the controls.

“Are you okay ma'am?” Be'amy asked with a hard look. He wasn't pleased to be under her command and she found it quite annoying, especially for the why he didn't liked.

“We are going to land on an inhabited planet we're to prepare ourselves to go unnoticed and make our stay without harming any of our passengers as well none of the inhabitants.” She answered with an order to the crew that didn't looked very pleased to hear the news.

“But ma'am that's--” Be'amy almost snarled and she refrained herself from punch his nose.

“Against the intergalactic laws as our own. I am very aware of that Lieutenant, my grandmother helped create this laws. However is that or drift into the void forever. If you prefer the drifting by all means.” She said annoyed, she knew and she didn't want to do it. But she also didn't want to kill dozens of her species by not doing anything. She could handle the trail and possible death sentence if she knew the ones she was supposed to save would be unharmed.

“Are we going to wake the others?” Feinn asked looking as he knew and wouldn't like the answer. He was right.

“No. The smaller the group the easier it is to keep a low profile. They will be kept in their sleeping state until Main Ship get us. Or we find a way to make to the original destination.”

The group nodded and kept in silence as Rav'yn kept typing and looking after information in her screens. A few breathes after that they turned to the tasks they had been designated earlier by her. She then turned to Rav'yn.

“What you know for now?” She asked looking over Rav'yn shoulder to the screens.

“For starters: lower density air and younger sun then our home planet. That will be a minor problem with a few settings in the ship we will be prepared to most of it.” She hummed still looking to the screens identifying the data she was being told.

“So... This planet... It has a name?” She asked as Rav'yn stopped.

“Their inhabitants call it Earth”


	2. "My name is Clarke Griffin"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not to raise suspicion the aliens enroll in school and create human alter egos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was suppose to post this... A long time ago, but I got just to addicted to Grounder Anthem and got sick and just couldn't put myself to post this, even through I promised myself I wouldn't take more than a week to post each chapter.  
> Hope you enjoy.  
> Still unbeta-d, so if could point errors I would glad to correct them.

The feeling of something soft and warm against her back was confusing. Her bed in home planet was cold and hard as metal. Her sleeping pod let her standing up not laying down as she was right now. She opened her eyes to a hurtfully enlightened room.

And then she remembered.

She was on Earth. With eight others of her species plus a ship full of civilians under her protection. And she was going to school.

Rolling on the bed the humans have given her she sighed happily. It was comfortable, something her home planet wasn't so fond of. She was in some alien-friendly human house thirteen nights after landing.

There had been complications on the landing and they ended up to close to civilization, thankfully one of their backup plans was identify alien-friendly humans close by and they got to communicate with them before the government had acknowledge their spaceship.

The Forest, a family with a teenager boy and a farm, was quick in find and help them guard the spaceship on a safe location at the family's barn. According to Rav'yn's information on the planet's fictional portrait of aliens that was quite a cliche.

At first it had been what expected, the nine members of the crew sitting on the ship or walking at night on the farm's land, until the Forest's son caught one of them. The father, Mr. Forest as addressed more formally by all the members of the crew, had explained his son that they're children of long lost friends that the boy didn't knew. Of course that brought a few problems they didn't expect.

The boy wanted to meet them all and for sake of keeping their origins a secret they had created 'human' names and human identities. The pilot Rav'yn became Raven Reyes. The activist Finn Collins. The bounty hunter John Murphy. The spaceship expert Monty Green. The general's son Nathan Miller. Jasper Jordan the soldier from the Rebellion. The lieutenant and his sister Bellamy and Octavia Blake.

They would had being fine just like that but three days ago a law enforcer came and started asking question and soon they realize as secluded teenagers – or was what people believed they are for their young appearance – without parents around was quite a hard cover for them so they decided to mingle with the humans by going to their educational institution. 'High School'.

And today was the day. The nine of them would get ready with the garment they had bought the day before, eat with the Forests and walk down to the 'high school'. It would be the sixth time she walked on the sun, as they had agree in minimum exposure as they didn't knew the effects the younger sun would have on them.

She got up, Raven sleeping soundly on the bed under her. Bellamy and Octavia sharing the second bunk bed of the room. Jasper and Monty shared the third and the others slept on the floor in sleeping bags. They're in an upper level of the barn which kept them close to the spaceship and was a big enough place to allow them to sleep close together.

Thankfully Finn, Nathan and Monty are already up, the later trying to wake his best friend Jasper. She then woke moved to wake Raven as Finn and Nathan tried to make John wake up (A really hard task that she wished would never be hers).

Soon they are all up and getting ready the sun rising on the horizon. A few slow and sleepy moments later they are waking into the Forest's house where Ms. Forest was preparing breakfast while listening to a fairly weird music. The aliens were yet to get used to the non-practical usage of broadcasting technology and the use to music and 'art' to simply entertain people.

“Well you woke really early.” Ms. Forest said with a smile. “Take a sit guys, breakfast will be ready in a couple minutes.”

As they sat around the table Ms. Forest had to hold a laugh to the lack of space in the dinner room to all of them. Counting the nine aliens and her family they are a total of twelve. And that's only because her brother-in-law and niece had been sleeping in the city while the house was unable to fit all of them.

Not long after that Mr. Forest walked in the house with a large smile and a basket full of eggs. After giving a peck on his wife's lip – much to the guests discomfort – he turned back to the aliens with a smile.

“So... Excited about the day in school?” Before any of the aliens could answer they heard the footsteps on the hallway and turned in unison to the sound source a few seconds before the Forests kid walked in the kitchens.

“Hey dad. Mom. Guys.” The teenager boy, Lincoln Forest, said sitting on the table with a shy smile. The guests continued to only watch the interaction between the family before Octavia answered the older man's question.

“Very much, Mr. Forest.” She said with a large smile. She was the only one excited about this. The others were much worried that things would get out of hand and by the end of the day they would be discovered and turned in lab rats.

“Well you still got time so, eat.” Ms. Forest said noting clearly the tension between the other eight aliens. The table was quickly filled with a lot of food both because they are many and because the aliens seemed to be able to eat a whole cow each.

Twenty minutes later the ten teenagers were waiting on the bus stop, eight of them looking over their shoulders with worry. When yellow bus stopped and opened it's door Lincoln led the way to the other nine teens. The vehicle was pretty much empty, except for two similar teens sitting in the front row. Siblings, the aliens deduced.

The aliens sat at the end of the bus, the best tactical point to sit as had view of the whole bus. Lincoln greeted the other occupants of the bus before run to the back and sit with his parents guests. Strangely enough Finn and Octavia had develop some kind of friendship with the human boy. And this way they sat in silence for the whole hour it took to get to the school, drawing attention of the passengers that entered later on.

Thanks to the low density air their sensitive ears were a lot more sensitive than humans so as soon as they set foot on campus they develop similar grimaces that scarred a few of the teens around them.

“Relax, it's not as bad as it looks.” Lincoln said, thinking they didn't like the school. According to their fake background it was the first time they got into a school, had being home-schooled their whole life. “It grows on you. Come on, lets get your schedule”

And so they hold themselves for the loud noises that only got worse as they entered the building. Lockers closing, footsteps, loud voices, yelling. None of it was like educational institutions on their home planet so as much as they didn't like the sounds they are quite curious to the whole thing.

The bell was something they didn't expected and made them jump on their skins and Lincoln laugh before explaining they'd run late if they didn't hurry up. And so they did. Getting nine schedules and nine maps later the aliens stood in the secretary trying to figure out where to go. Thankfully this part was similar enough to their home planet educational institutions that they understood and started to separate in groups that got to the same class.

According to the schedules a few of them had been designate to different 'school years'. Bellamy, Murphy, Finn and Nathan were 'juniors' as was Lincoln. The rest of them were 'sophomores'. The four 'juniors' had most of the schedule the same. Except for a four or five courses a day where they ended up in pairs. The sophomores schedule was a bit more different.

Lincoln, that had the first class with the other juniors, volunteered to walk the other five to their classes and even through they would be able to go there only by the map they found more safe to walk with someone familiar with the place before adventure on their own, making a quick pause at their lockers.

“So US History is here.” Lincoln said in front of said class before pointing down the hall. “English Lit is turned right first door left. I will take this four and Murphy to the other building.” He paused and looked around to the other students glancing with curiosity to the new guys “I don't think I will be seeing much of you guys before lunch so... Meet me at the cafeteria ok?”

“Don't worry, Lincoln.” The only blonde alien said. “We'll see each other during lunch” After that she extended her hand and the human boy didn't repress the laugh before taking it.

“No need to keep the formalities, we practically leave at the same house.” Then he walked away and waved behind him. The four juniors right behind him.

The second bell, according to Lincoln to announce the beginning of classes, rang loud on the hall making the small group in front of US History class shiver. As the three teenager breath deep they walked into the classroom. The blonde alien in front of Octavia and Raven. A man was writing in the blackboard as they walked in and looked quiet surprised by their presence.

“Yes, can I help?” He asked making the attention on class fly to the three girls. Octavia had an expression Lincoln had described to be of an 'excited puppy' and Raven appeared to be ready to jump out of her skin or punch somebody, it was hard to tell with her.

“Yes... We are the new students.” The man blinked a few times before seem to notice his mistake.

“Oh, yes, please came here.” A bit nervous the trio looked between each other before walk until standing at the teacher's side in front of the class. This was enough to change Octavia from 'excited puppy' to 'frightened puppy' and to make Raven to a more 'punch mode' look. “Ahn... I'm Mr. Hale. I'm really sorry but I had completely forgot the principal saying you would be here today.” Then he turned to the class and clapped a few times, even as the whole class was silent and paying much attention to the trio. “Class these are our new students... I'm sorry what were your names?”

The trio stiffened before the blonde took the lead and present herself first.

“Hello, my name is Clarke Griffin. And is a pleasure to meet you all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a first name to Lincoln's parents.  
> And sorry it got weird by not telling Clarke's name until the end, but I didn't like what the alien's names I got so I just avoided using a name and stuff.  
> If anyone is willing to help me by beta-ing my work, let me know on comments. God knows I need.  
> PS: I'm really trying to avoid talking about episodes 3 and 4 and my complete freak out with episode 5 promo... I'm trying, but if any of you just hint to talk about it, I will freak out... Majorly.


	3. Vinkl'alms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke smell something she can't name, and she soon discovers it means something it can't be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confusing summaries? Not that much.  
> I think I'm going to spoil you all a bit. But not much. Just this chapter really earlier in comparison with the last one.  
> Still unbeta-d. All mistakes are mine.

The scowl the aliens kept was enough to push people away, and so they got past US History without talking to a single soul. And for a moment things seemed to be going ok and they let their guards down.

In Chemistry class, which Clarke shared with Raven and Jasper, things started to change. The teacher, a Ms. Hills or Ms. Hillary, Clarke didn't pay much attention assigned them to humans partners for class. Raven got paired with some girl named Anya and Jasper with a big bulky guy named Ryder. As the other student to complete the class was absent Clarke got to pass the class alone.

Although Ryder seemed a bit friendly towards Jasper, Anya was personification of grumpiness and would barely talk to Raven even when they got assigned to do some experiments and talking would be helpful.

When Clarke sat in the empty table she inhaled deep only to get her hand spinning and her mouth dry. She couldn't name the smell and while she turned to the others to see their reaction to it, they seemed absorbed in their tasks. She then took another breath before try to work without breathing, or breathing the less possible. It was a hard task, but yet she managed to finish the experiment before Anya and Raven, thanks to their hostility.

After long minutes the bell rang and the Chemistry teacher asked them to stay a little longer while explaining the final parts of the experiment, the moment she dismissed the class Clarke was almost running out of the room. The scent had been stuck in her so strongly she couldn't breathe without inhaling it.

“Hey, what was that about?” Raven asked as she found Clarke against a few lockers two hallways away from the class. After receiving a glare her curiosity turned in worry. “What? Did you they foun--” Clarke shook her head and took another deep breath the scent already weaker.

“Just got a bit sick with smells.” As the pilot and mechanic glared at her she dismissed the worry with a hand gesture and moved to stand straighter. “Let's go to the cafeteria, Lincoln will be waiting, probably.”

As they walked to the cafeteria, following the flow of students Clarke took the time to get others scents and clear her head. She couldn't name the components of the smell, but was a rich and mouthwatering smell that had let her lightheaded and she both craved for more and to never get a sniff of it.

The cafeteria building was not to large, but big enough and probably if it wasn't for the more developed senses she would had a bit of trouble locating the rest of the aliens. She walked to the table were Lincoln sat between Octavia and Murphy talking a lot about some 'movie' for what Clarke understood.

“Clarke, is everything ok?” Even through Clarke was a high member in their home planet, the kind of people the Blakes despised Octavia was the one to ask her, eyes filled with worry. “You don't look too well.” The blonde simple shook her head and sat at Monty's side while Raven took the vacant chair at her other side.

“I'm fine.” She answers after a few seconds and turning to Monty's lunch tray for food.

“Hey, that's-- Ok, you can have it, I'm not even that hungry” The engineer said after the glare received from their leader.

A few minutes in lunch Lincoln got up and excused himself to talk to other teens with similar bulky bodies.

“Lincoln said it would be good to be part of a _club_ to mingle with the others.” Finn said to the group as said human was out of standard hearing range.

“And what groups would we participate? And even so, we are here just for a few moons.” Clarke said uneven by the idea. “Not do mention clubs participate in contests that could give us unwanted attention.”

Despise being Finn's idea he wasn't the only one to look disappointed by the answer. The blonde was about to continue the conversation and maybe find a way to work their wants when the smell was bought again to her. She almost dropped on her chair trying to find the source. The cafeteria however was filled and she gave up when Lincoln returned saying they had to go to next classes.

After Algebra, Clarke got into the only class she had without any of the crew members: Art. She found the class to be a matter of confusion to her when she discovered it's existence and plan of work. In her home planet Art as an embellishing tool was foreign concept. Architecture was meant to make building practicals, music was to glorify and march into war, drawings to work in schematics and maps for battle. But learning how to draw fruits and people and how to express their feelings was confusing to say the least, and intriguing enough that she accepted to partake in the class.

The teacher explained to her what was the assignment of the month, as work in canvas could take a while: Paint something that made her remind of home. Most of the other humans had already started as the task was assigned last week. Two students were missing when she started to bit the inside of her cheek unsure as to what paint and then she took a deep breath and almost was knocked out.

There was the smell again. Rich and not sweet or burning in a bad way. The  source was a girl, with a stiffen stand and taller than Clarke, her dark hair braided with extreme care. She had green piercing eyes and her full lips were a firm line that made the alien nervous and uncomfortable, she wished for the human to smile. And the acknowledge of her wants made her even more nervous.

“Sorry for the delay, Ms. Song.” The girl said on the other end of the class, to the teacher. She wasn't late, they had another three minutes before the bell rang to indicate the start of class. But that was not the point, rather the low rich voice that made Clarke shiver. She cursed herself for this strange reactions and turned to her canvas, trying to clear her mind by working on the task at hand. It didn't work.

Every half minute she would change her attention from the canvas to the girl and as the alien  started to draw a human figure on the piece of paper the teacher had given her to sketch she froze. She wasn't drawing the human teenager, was she? As she looked to the sketch to said girl she got her answer. She was.

Shacking her head she took a deep breathe, her mind humming in delight for the rich smell that got into her lungs, and excused herself from class. As she walked past the girl she noticed the green eyes looking curiously at her and then the canvas were a woman with chestnut hair and gray eyes stared back at Clarke.

The walk to the bathroom was made with her head filled by the green eyes that would most likely haunt her for a long time, even if she couldn't find the reason behind it. She embraced the sink trying to even her breath while her skin only got hotter without reason. She was almost drowning herself on the sink when the door behind her opened.

Dark brown eyes met hers with confusion. Her own breath was still uneven and the only sound on the bathroom were the water running and her own ragged breath.

“Clarke?” The pilot asked only to hear an angry snarl in response. She couldn't deal with this. She picked up her phone and typed a quick text to Octavia that only a few seconds later was there with her own frightened expression.

“What's going on?” The younger one asked only to be met by an angry glance and a confused one.

“I don't know. I mean...” Raven shivered when she hard the clench of Clarke's jaw. “I have an idea, but it's impossible.”

They looked at each other and Octavia gasped before turning to the angry mess that was Clarke with white knuckles cracking into granite sink.

“Clarke did you--”

“No.” The tone was harsh and slightly afraid.

“I mean--”

“It can't” For the first time the angry turned into another thing, tiredness and fear. “Don't even think—”

“Did you find someone?” The question, usually not harm in human words held less of the meaning it would have in their native language but the tone was enough to hint it.

“What's it then?”

“Some human sickness that looks like... What I'm not going through.” The blonde couldn't even say the words. The alien naming to what could be happening to her not even been dared to left her lips as it would make the possibility more real.

Octavia and Raven flanked her and looked right past her fears. Her pale skin was on fire, her lips white as Earth's moon and pupils almost turned completely blue. When Raven threatened to touch her shoulder as to soothe her she snarled and turned to her with a savage look in her eyes, as if she was to bite the pilot's head off. It was more than clear it wasn't a sickness and Clarke's fear was well placed.

“Did you just found a mate?” Raven's voice was low weak and made Clarke shiver and close her eyes trying to get a hold of herself. A deep breath of clear air helping her control the growing anger.

“No” _Yes_.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3... I pretend to explain this 'find a mate' (Vinkl'alms, is the name I'm settling for... For now, I may find something better suiting) thing more deeply in canon in the future. If takes to long I will explain in the notes later on.  
> The next chapter may take between 7-10 days, give or take.  
> See ya later, people ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I got everything right and it wasn't weird or anything... Lincoln is sure thing to appear next chapter. Maybe a mention of Lexa. I think I will go with a Raven/Anya pairing... Give me your thoughts on this and possible surnames to our beloved Grounders <3  
> And I had something else to say. I forgot...  
> Ah! If there was anything wrong written or like that, please let me know and I will correct. I don't have a beta and English may not be my best subject.  
> 


End file.
